ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanako Arashi
Hanako Arashi (嵐花籠 Arashi Hanako) is a Modified Soul created by the Twelfth Division in an attempt to replicate Shinigami p''owers into Gikon. She is currently married to Dyan Arashi, and acts as his Lieutenant, thus making her the Lieutenant of the 5th Division. Appearance Short and petite, Hanako has light skin and violet-colored eyes. Her hair is black, with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes, and wears her hair cropped into a bob which hangs about her face. As a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, Hanako wears a standard Shihakushō. She wears a fingerless white tekkou, which extend above her elbows. As a lieutenant, she wears her Division Badge around her uniform's left sleeve, which has been shortened to just reach her upper arm. Personality Hanako usually seems calm and quiet; though she is actually a very foul-mouthed girl with a short temper to match. However, delving further into this farce, it is quite clear that Hanako can be rather friendly and relatively easy to get along with...as long as somebody doesn't push her buttons. She also has a habit of acting rather cutesy in most situations, often acting in a cute and adorable manner, which supplements the absolute confidence in herself and her self-sufficiency. Sharp-tempered and snarky, she readily criticizes others for their faults, though her habits are rarely any better; and she has a monstrous, quick-temper which makes her prone to throwing fits at people for barely justified reasons. Many fear her because of this, leading to her pummeling others rather violently, with many others calling her a 'tsundere' at times. She allows nothing to get in her way if she wants something. When upset, she takes her anger and rage out on anyone who displeases her, even her subordinates, who should be wary about this but they actually like to piss her off. A lot of things, and people set her off. Usually this is her older sister, who Hanako is incredibly jealous of due to having a large bust size. Despite her temper, Hanako can act reasonable at times; though this is very rare; while she thinks very little of the intelligence of others, she is willing to listen to them and even admit that she has several faults—though amusingly enough, she backtracked immediately after telling others that they are quite often right and she refuses to accept it. She is also a loving wife, despite her harsh attitude; and refuses to leave Dyan's side no matter what happens or what gets in their way. What should be noted is that Hanako has a hatred of people of a darker skin pigmentation. Plot Heritage Arc *Dimension Tripper History Hanako was created by the Gotei 13's Twelfth Division, long after the controversial "Project Spearhead" had since been discontinued. She was created as a Mod Soul project in an effort to duplicate Shinigami powers in Gikon, and in effect, create an army. However, the project was uncovered by the Central 46, and discontinued with the project's head scientists imprisoned for high treason. However, Dyan Arashi had discovered the Mod Soul pill which contained the soul of Hanako, who was one of the few remaining Modified Souls that escaped destruction, and was able to place her in the Gigai that the Twelfth Division had created for her to use. The Twelfth Division Captain and Dyan are the only ones who truly know what Hanako actually is, and are more than happy to keep their mouths closed about her origins. She herself has never been informed of her status as a Mod Soul, and Dyan has no intentions of informing her. Powers & Abilities '''Expert Swordsmanship Specialist': Hanako is a master of the art of swordsmanship; despite her status as a Mod Soul, she is one of the most noteworthy practitioners out there. Hanako uses Kendō (剣道, Way of the Sword); which she is credited as a complete master in; it is a sword art which requires the user to grip their blade with both of her hands; meaning that each of Hanako's swings packs tremendous power within them. She uses it as her main style of swordsmanship and battle overall; inflicting powerful blows rather easily. She can hold her own in a battle rather easily; overwhelming many opponents from numerous directions. *'Bōjutsu Specialist': Because her Shikai is that of a staff; Hanako is naturally skilled in the art of wielding a staff—having trained herself in it to handle her Shikai better, which she naturally despises due to its form. She attacks with wild swings, not stopping for breath while she relentlessly assaults the opponent—performing waving, striking motions that flow well, causing the foe to be caught offguard. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While not as skilled as she is in swordsmanship, Hanako is still a force to be reckoned with when utilizing unarmed blows. Her attacks are vicious and swift; striking the opponent from numerous directions. It is noted, that due to her small frame and speed at which she strikes, it is extremely difficult to land a blow upon her dainty figure, unless she enables it to happen. Enhanced Speed: Even without utilizing Flash Step, Hanako is extremely fast; able to close large distances in a blink of an eye. Hanako has shown to be immensely fast, befitting her small size and waifish build; moving so fast that opponents can not properly discern her movements. Enhanced Strength: '''Hanako, despite her petite stature, is possessed of surprising physical power. She is able to topple opponents larger than her through sheer physical force alone, and has been shown to crack bones with enough force behind her own attacks. Hanako alslo displays great lifting prowress, able to list objects four times her size, and throw them great distances with no issue. '''Enhanced Durability and Endurance: '''As an artificial construct, Hanako's durability surpasses that of a Shinigami that is at her own spiritual level. She is able to take ridiculous amounts of punishment, even losing more blood than other Shinigami can before losing conciousness. It is unknown if this is due to her stubborn streak, but even with a broken limb, Hanako still shows the will to actually fight off opponents, even if she is on the losing end of a battle. '''High Spiritual Power: '''As a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Hanako has a high amount of spiritual energy, which makes her a true competitor in battle, however, still weaker than that of any Captain. As a Mod Soul, there is a slight difference in her spiritual power, but it is masked easily by the Shinigami-like nature of her abilities, and thus, it is never taken notice of. Her spirit energy is a blood red. Zanpakutō '''Shinka Hakkejin (真火八卦陣, True Flaming Eight Trigrams Formation) is the name of Hanako's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a fairly long and thin katana, which has a rectangular hand-guard and a long hilt wrapped in bandages. It should be noted that the Shinka Hakke Jin is the cauldron used by the celestials to impose capital punishment on Sun Wukong, after he wreaked chaos in Heaven. Since Sun Wukong was born of rock, blades could not cut him. With no conventional way to execute him, the celestials decided to cook him alive for forty days inside a special cauldron, but Wukong survived the ordeal and later escaped. It is a kidou type. Shikai: Activated by the command "Become one" (一つとなって, Hitotsu to natte); Shinka Hakkejin becomes a double-ended staff; at the end of each there's an orb which transfers the spiritual energy to the middle in order to merge the two- thus activating it's special ability. Shikai Special Abilities: Hanako's Zanpakutō's special ability is known as Yūgō (融合, fusion/merge), and thus she can fuse one or two objects together. This is done by grabbing ahold of the reishi particles which compose the objects and smashing them together quickly—this causes the particles to intermingle and perform a fusion at the subatomic level; quickly reshaping both targets into a form that incorporates the design and function of both targets, essentially the best of both. The range of this ability extends not only to structures, but abilities and even living beings. The special trait that this ability has is that it works on any type of energy, enabling Hanako to merge her reishi and her reiatsu temporarily, granting her a massive boost in strength, speed, and durability; in addition to her own techniques. *'Kasshinkon' (活神混, Living Spirit's Chaos): Shinka Hakkejin's special attack; it is initiated by compressing reishi in the tip of the blade while using Yūgō to add her own reason into the mixture—there, Hanako swings Shinka Hakkejin forward, quickly decompressing the reishi and reiryoku and releasing the energy in the form of an blast of reishi that appears similar to two intersecting crescent moons. Hanako can also separate Kasshinkon into several sections and utilize them for multi-directional onslaughts. Anything that is made of reiryoku can and will be destroyed when coming into contact with the attack. Trivia *The image used in Hanako's history section was created by Phantomcecco on DeviantART, and is used with his permission.